OPERATION:FRIENDS
by BITES
Summary: New operative numbuh.444 had joined Sector V.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **We do not own this cartoon. We are simply two girls loving the show! And therefore are making fanfics - and of course, that's what this webbie is for! 

**A/N: **This story is by two people on different accounts so I don't want one of us feel effortless or something…just wanna let you know.

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission**

**F**riendship

**R**emains

**I**n

**E**ternity

**N**o matter

**D**a

**S**ociety

**Produced by: **Joyce Hui

**Directed by: **Genosythe

**Edited by: **Joyce + Genosythe

**Created by: **Tom Warburton

**Chapter 1** **The new operative of Sector V**

"Testing! Testing!" Numbuh 86 shouted from the other side of the line. "Hello-o! I'm trying to make contact here!"

"It's that cruddy girl again," said Numbuh 4 without looking up from his magazine, lying on his stomach on the floor.

"Some fake emergency…"Numbuh 2 said, he wasn't interested either, and continued reading his new Yipper comic in the corner of the couch.

"Numbuh 1 is on a secret mission," Numbuh 3 said, looking up at her team.

"Listen, you lazy dorks!" Numbuh 86 called with anger in her voice. "If you don't-"

"Oh, fine, Numbuh 5 will get it," Numbuh 5 said, getting up lazily. She walked up to the big screen, staring into Numbuh 86's angry face. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Oh, finally, Numbuh 5! Where is Numbuh 1? I need to talk to him!" Numbuh 86 said stressfully.

"Numbuh 1 is on a mission right now," said Numbuh 5, coolly as she always does.

"Well, I need to tell Numbuh 1 personally," Numbuh 86, told her. "It's rather important."

"Numbuh 5's second in command," Numbuh 5 said, pointing at herself with a thumb. "She can handle it. Now, what is this all about?"

"Tell him, that a new operative, Ida, is joining Sector V as a replacement for Numbuh 443, who left the team last month."

"Ida what?"

"Ida Nygaard," Numbuh 86 added, straightening her helmet. "She has been training a lot, received her Numbuh as 444, and is now ready to become an active operative. She's joining your team tomorrow…"

_BOOM! _

A loud noise interrupted in the middle of the conversation….

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuhs 2-4 shouted as he came in though the wall.

Numbuh 3 stared strangely at her leader. Then she cracked up in a big smile. "That was funny, do that again!"

Numbuh 4 had lowered his comic, now staring at Numbuh 1 as if he was from another planet. Then he relaxed again and exhaled. "You know, you can just walk through the front door without making a cruddy hole in the wall," he muttered, scratching his blond bowl-cut hair.

Suddenly, rain fell from the hole to Numbuh 1's bold head.

"See what I mean…?" Numbuh 4 continued reading his comic.

"Numbuh 2, I need you to check out the rocket boots," Numbuh 1 ordered the mechanic, twisting his red turtle-neck shirt to get some of the wetness out. He was soaked from head to toe. "There's something wrong with the balance." He pointed at the boots on his feet.

Numbuh 2 nodded and was about to reply before Numbuh 5 cut him off.

"Numbuh 1! This girl Ida…err…Nigar is coming to Sector V as a replacement for Numbuh 443," Numbuh 5 told her leader.

The morning after in Numbuh 4's bedroom, 10:00 am. 

"Why? Why couldn't you just tell Numbuh 3 that you have a crush on her?" Numbuh 4 thought out loud while pacing back and forth in his room. "But…what will Numbuh 1 say? Will I be fired for liking a team mate that way? Will Numbuh 2 still be my best friend? Will Numbuh 5 say that I'm a jerk? Will Numbuh 3 just think I'm joking?"

Numbuh 3 suddenly entered the room. "Hi, Wally! Wha'cha doin'?"

A thought hit Numbuh 4's mind. Would this be the time to tell her the truth? "Err…Numbuh 3, I have something to tell-"

Numbuh 4 didn't get to finish the sentence before there was a loud knock on the door of the Treehouse.

"I'll get it!" screeched Numbuh 3 as she skipped off out of the room and down the hallway.

Number 4 was glad that she had gone. He had no idea why he suddenly felt like telling her everything as it was!

Numbuh 1 had already opened the door by the time Numbuh 3 reached the big hall.

"So…you're Ida…err…Nigar?" Numbuh 1 asked, now standing in front of the brown haired girl on the doorstep.

Numbuh 3 was looking over Numbuh 1's shoulder when Ida caught a glimpse of her.

"It's Ida Nygaard… or Numbuh 444." Numbuh 444 replied.

"Sorry…" Numbuh 1 apologized, blushing because he gotten her name wrong the first time he actually met her. He quickly glanced over at Numbuh 5, standing by his side.

"It's ok! People tend to mix my name up," Numbuh 444 muttered, lowering her green eyes for a second. She looked up again and cocked her head a little to be able to see behind her new leader. "By the way… who's that behind you?"

"Hi! I'm Numbuh 3!"Numbuh 3 said in her normal cheery voice.

"Seems that you noticed her first…why won't Numbuh 3 give you a tour around the Treehouse?" Numbuh 1 suggested. "And by the way, we received the news of you coming here yesterday and therefore we didn't have enough time to put up you an extra bedroom, so who would you like to sleep in a room with while we build the new part of the Treehouse for you?"

"That's alright," Numbuh 444 said. "I'll, uhm, choose later. Ok, how about that tour."

After the tour sitting on the couch, 2:00 pm.

The telephone's ringing.

"I'll get it!" Numbuh 3 called and got up. She ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Yeah'ello?"

"Hello?" a voice said on the other side of the line. "Can you get Wallabee, please?"

"Numbuh 4! It's for you!" shouted Numbuh 3 from across the room.

Numbuh 4 got off of the couch, adjusting his pants while walking over to get the phone. Numbuh 3 handed him it. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Wally, honey, it's Mommy. Your dad and I've got something to tell you. I know the phone's not the best way to inform about something important, but you're never ever home. Well, we… err… You have twin brother…"

"WHAT!"

**Transmission interrupted…**

A/N:

Joyce: So, like the chappie so far? You know, to be honest, I made Numbuh 4's twin bro up. Yay!

Genosythe: Hmm, I thought we made him up together…?

Joyce: Yea, but… No, wait. I did, I'm pretty sure of it.

Genosythe: Wow. (Looking at camera with dull eyes) Do I have amnesia? Anyway, that Ida girl, she's supposed to be me, although not quite. So she has dark brown hair, green eyes and wears baggy clothes, like Numbuh 4 does, though her hoodie's green. She's actually a very cheerful girl! (Grinning widely)

Joyce: We have a very nice plot for the next chapter. Actually, I'm the one with the plot. Geno's just on for the ride. (Rolling eyes)

Genosythe: Yes, I am, sir! I mean, ma'am. (Humming for herself)

Joyce: Right… (Raising eyebrow) So why don't you all just review away? I really hope for good reviews, although flames are allowed. Not that I'm happy to get them, but so I know what to work on. And that goes for Geno too.

Genosythe: Huh? What about me?

Joyce: Never mind. We've gotta wrap this up anyway. Next chapter will be up shortly – if you guys like it and want more, that is. (Grinning)


	2. Meet the twin

**Disclaimer: **We do not own this cartoon. We are simply two girls loving the show! And therefore are making fanfics - and of course, that's what this webbie is for! 

**A/N: **This story is by two people on different accounts so I don't want one of us feel effortless or something…just wanna let you know.

And also, thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Sorry we didn't update sooner. We've both been very busy. Besides, Genosythe has a few other stories she's currently working on. Ok, so this chapter will contain a lot of the Beatles family and their past. Wally has a younger brother on the show called Joey, so he's in here, too. But the part about Wally's twin is just a bunch of crud we made up XD We don't know if the Beatles's ever suffered from poverty, but we kinda doubt that. We just screwed their past up a little. So there you go!

Now loading… 

**Kids Next Door mission**

**F**riendship

**R**emains

**I**n

**E**ternity

**N**o matter

**D**a

**S**ociety

**Produced by: **Joyce Hui

**Directed by: **Genosythe

**Edited by: **Joyce + Genosythe

**Created by: **Tom Warburton

**Chapter 2**

"Err, darling, don't be so shocked…"

"No… NO!"

At the Beatles's home:   
Beep, beep, beep.   
"Wally?" Mrs. Beatles asked 

"I told you not to tell him…"Mr. Beatles told her

"But we can't just like, lie to him and say that was all a joke! He really HAS a twin brother. We should go over to that tree house of there and talk to him in person." She turned around to see her other son enter the room.

"He didn't like the idea of having me here, am I right?" he asked with a voice so similar to Wallabee's. The Australian accent was even stronger after living in Australia for the last 10 years. His hair was very different from his brother's. It was shorter and formed into a messy out-of-bed look, but it was blond. His emerald eyes studied his mother's face with a serious look.

"Oh, Willy – we're so sorry," she replied with a shameful voice. "He hung up. We have to go over there and talk to him. He has to get used to you anyways since you're back with us now."

William, or Willy as he was referred to, was Wallabee's 20 minutes older twin brother. Mrs. Beatles did not want to get rid of one of them, but she knew she'd have a hard time taking care of only one baby. She felt guilty about it for years. All the sudden, Willy contacted his real family, feeling how something was missing in his life. His new parents had told him the truth as he was asking many questions about his birth and so on. He got them to tell the whole truth. He then felt very alone. So he decided to do something about it.

10 years ago, the Beatles was a rather poor and helpless family. This was the reason why they put Willy up for adoption. Mrs. Beatles wanted to have him back now, and his new parents agreed to it, though they weren't really sure if they wanted to. It was all arranged with the childcare in Australia. Then Willy was sent to America to see his real family. He was very eager to see his twin brother. But now, his heart sank. Wally obviously didn't want him in the family.

Mr. and Mrs. Beatles were very happy about having both their sons now, feeling that they now were a complete family after many years of regretting and crying. All the wanted was for Wally to accept the fact that his brother was going to live there with him.

Willy sighed and glanced at his dad. He suddenly felt like he didn't belong there. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere! It was hard for him to fit in with three people he hadn't seen before. And he didn't want to go back to live with his other parents. They weren't real! He considered them as liars! They had been keeping this secret from him for so many years, and he would never forgive them for that.

Mr. Beatles got up from the chair by the kitchen table. "Well, let's go!" he announced. "Wally has to accept you, Willy, no matter what." He led the way out to the car.

In the meantime, back in the Treehouse:

Numbuh 4 slammed the phone back on and ran out of the room. Numbuh 3 followed him with her eyes, her mouth open in shock.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 called after him. There was no reply.

"I'll go check on him," Numbuh 3 said and started to run after Numbuh 4. She knew he had gone back to his room, so she ran down there. The door was shut when she reached it. "Numbuh 4?" she called and knocked softly on the door. "Please open the door, Numbuh 4. What happened? You can talk to me, you know that."

"Go away!" came the reply from inside his room.

Numbuh 3 knew that she probably should have left him alone, but she just felt like she couldn't. "Numbuh 4, I'm worried about you. Please let me in."

Silence.

After a few seconds, the door was unlocked and opened. Numbuh 4 looked up at her from under his blond bangs.

"What did your mom say?" she asked, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

"She's ruining my life, that's what she said," he muttered irritated.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Is she making you quit Kids Next Door or something?"

"No," he replied and avoided eye contact. "I've obviously have a brother. A twin brother."

"Really?" A huge grin brightened up her face. "That is so cool! Oh, when do we get to meet him?"

"Never!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "I'm never going to meet him, so I'll be living here completely from now on! I'm never going back home to those cruddy adults and that _wannabe Wally_!"

"Calm down," Numbuh 3 said. "Why don't you like the idea of having a twin brother?"

"Because I it's enough having a cruddy diaper-user in the house!" he replied.

"So?" She frowned at him. "I just don't see the big deal. You could at least give him a chance."

Numbuh 4 sighed. "Yeah… maybe you're right… But I still don't like it."

"That's alright, as long as you don't judge people before you get to know them," she told him.

He just glared at her. She was so wise sometimes, even if she usually seemed like a real airhead. He knew she was right. He knew he should give this kid a chance, even if he didn't like it.

Numbuh 444 suddenly showed up in the hall behind them. "Err, guys? There's some people here. They want to talk to you, Numbuh 4." She was afraid she'd interrupted anything, so she quickly backed away.

Numbuh 3 started to skip after her. "Wait up, Numbuh 444!"

Numbuh 4 followed the girls down the hall and up the stairs.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 called when he showed up in the big hall. "Your parents are here."

"I know," Numbuh 4 replied. He walked down the long stairs to get down from the Treehouse. Then he went out of the house downstairs and walked over to his parents. They were standing on the sidewalk next to the car.

Willy glared at him. Wally glared back.

"Wally," Mrs. Beatles started, cradling Joey in her arms. "Meet Willy. I know you don't like this, sweetie, but you have to accept the fact that he'll be living with us."

"I know, Mom," he answered. "I'm sorry." He looked at Willy, got to know his face. He looked exactly like himself, though the hair was different. "Hi, Willy."

"H-hi, Wally," Willy replied. He glanced up at the Treehouse. He noticed the KND logo up there and frowned. Then he looked at his brother, burning to ask questions. But he didn't dare to do it just yet."

"So you're alright with it, son?" Mr. Beatles asked.

Wally nodded. "I was… stupid. I'll get to know him."

"See, your old man knows best!" Mr. Beatles grabbed Wally and gave him a noogie. "I'm sure you boys are going to get along just fine."

Wally squirmed out of his father's tight grip and sent him an irritated look. "Yes, hopefully," he muttered under his breath.

……………

**A/N:**

Genosythe: That's enough for now! I have to go. It's my cousin's birthday today, so we're leaving to go to her party in… half an hour… Oo Crud!

Joyce: Wow, fun! Tell your cousin I said hi, and tell her Happy Birthday.

Genosythe: Yes, I will. But we've gotta wrap this up! So goodbye, people!

Joyce: Bye! Oh, and review!


End file.
